The Murderer of Angels
by SternenDisaster
Summary: For Seiichi, Ryoma would destroy the world. Sensual Pair, AU. Rated T for a little violence. (Probably not so bad, but just being on the safe side.)


**_Echizen Ryoma._**

The name was known everywhere. It was a feared name.

When someone would hear the name, they would hear shudder, as if them was cold and hear their heart beating anomalous. In their mind, they would be begging.

Begging for their life. Shortly, they be _afraid_.

Afraid of the monster, known as Echizen Ryoma, a sixteen years old child.

This was, what to except, if someone was to meet him. But the chance was low, because he didn't show himself much. _Well, at least not to humans._

It gave few people, that had met him. And all were **_severely_** traumatized.

It was told, that he had killed a great amount of humanity and demons. All in a brutal way, where you could see their blood pouring down, their cold and lifeless body. Their flesh being torn apart and bones showing. Organs being exposed. Intestines hanging there, without a right propose.

 _The humans and demons weren't even identifiable anymore._

But it wasn't from begin so. At first he just killed bad demons and not in a brutal way. He was polite, though cocky, and somehow nice to everyone.

 _Well, that was a Yukimura still lived._

Yukimura Seiichi was a kind and polite person. Always helping, never complaining. Also, he was Ryoma's lover. The one person, Ryoma cared the most about.

Sadly Yukimura died, two years ago, with sixteen years.

Ryoma, where to the time was fourteen, couldn't handle it well, locked himself in and even was on the edge of suicide.

 _Until he found out, that his lover was killed, by humans._

It drove him crazy and he began to hate humans, to the point, where he killed them.

Though for some time, he wasn't active. All believed, that he understood his mistakes, that he quit, with killing them.

 _But they were so wrong._

Some time later, they heard, that he had a new goal. That he wanted to kill others.

 ** _He wanted to kill angels._**

And everyone laughed. Because an angel was much stronger, than someone could imagine. He would die, everyone thought.

 _Until he showed himself to them, with a dead angel in his hands._

He threw it at the ground, in front of their feet and smiled. _No, not a kind smile._ It was a evil smile. His eyes showed nothing, other than bloodlust. He looked a while at them and then began to speak.

His words were filled, with cold and spot. He was taunting them. But they didn't care about that.

Because his words were even worse.

"I'll kill all the angels... _And then I will destroy you._ "

He will kill them and they were scared. _Because the words sounded like a promise._

 _ **Everyone hoped, that an angel will kill him.**_

* * *

He was there, standing in front of some angels. They all heard about their friend he killed, without mercy. And they all raged.

"Echizen Ryoma," One spoke.

Ryoma looked up.

"You brought pain and sorrow upon this world and it's residents. For your crimes, you don't deserve to live."

With that they charged at him.

* * *

He was wounded, but he lived. Whilst the angels, were all murdered brutally by him.

Their wings were teared apart and their heads decapitated. Blood was everywhere, like the lifeless bodies.

He stood in the center of all and smirked.

 _He was proud of himself._

* * *

After a while he could hear it. He could hear the quiet swings of wings.

 ** _The wings of an angel._**

The other angels were informed, that their friends were dead and wanted to see the cause for that.

His smirk widened at the thought, of their, with grief filled, eyes.

He heard the angel land on the ground and turned around...

...Just that his eyes widened too.

 ** _Because there stood his dead lover, as an angel._**

* * *

Yukimura died in a painful way. But the only thing, he could think about, were his friends and his lover.

The angels thought of him as kind and divine. So they decided, that he would be reborn, as an angel.

He was thankful for the second chance, but he couldn't help but worry. The others asked him why.

His answer was, that Ryoma would be alone. His lover's family died years ago and his friends abandoned him.

Moved by his care, they promised, to look after Ryoma, as Yukimura wasn't allowed to leave the heaven yet.

And what they saw, scared them. No one could tell the new angel, what happened, with his lover.

 _So they hid it from him._

But years later, as angels were murdered, Seiichi decided to comfort the murderer.

 _And he couldn't believe what he saw._

Many dead angels, his friends, lying there and in the midst stood his lover, _Ryoma_.

"R-ryoma...," He whispered quietly, with sadness and a bit fear.

Looking at his supposed to be dead boyfriend, he felt angry.

He lived in agony for years, just to see him alive and healthy in front of him. But as soon his name, came out, of Seiichi's mouth, he calmed down.

"I see, you're alive," He said with a sharpness in his voice.

Seiichi flinched and spoke hastily, "Ryoma...I...I'm sorry! But-"

"It's okay," His boyfriend interrupted him, "Because I don't really care and never will."

And with these words, the murderer ran at his lover, with the intent to kill him.

All the years of pain for nothing? _No, Ryoma wouldn't accept that._

Dodging all of Ryoma's attacks, Seiichi tried to sort his feelings.

Ryoma was the murderer of his friends. He heard, that the one, that murdered the angels, killed the demons and humans.

But didn't that mean, that the one's, that promised to look after Ryoma knew that.

So... _They lied to him?_

In shock, the angel didn't realize, that he stopped dodging.

Ryoma wasn't dumb, so he used the chance and stabbed Yukimura, with his sword, in the chest, near the heart.

Seiichi coughed blood and feel to his knees.

As Ryoma pulled the sword out, he looked at Seiichi.

His lover's wings were strained with crimson blood, as were his white clothes. Looking at Seiichi's face, Ryoma faltered.

Tears were forming and pouring down, the angels face.

"They lied to me," He whispered horrified.

He looked at him and smiled.

"They n-never t...Told me t-that you killed..."

"I see, it hurts, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh?"

"Seeing me so."

"It does...," The angel said, as he looked on the ground, "... But I-I s-still love you."

Seiichi smiled brightly at Ryoma.

The murderer's eyes looked widely at the angel. Then he closed them and smiled.

"I see, it's time, Seiichi."

"Yes, w-would you p-please?"

The boy nodded, as he stabbed his lover in the heart, this time not missing.

Seiichi closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Ryoma looked at the dead body, in front of him, that fell with a quiet 'thud' to the ground and smiled.

Kneeling down, he took Seiichi's body in his arms and kissed him.

Tears made it's way down his cheeks.

"Hey! Get away from Seiichi, you murderer!"

Stopping the kiss and standing up, with Seiichi's body in his arms, he calmly spoke, "At least I didn't lie to him."

He looked up and smiled a angelic smile.

They all flinched, as they looked at him. His smile did maybe look kind and angelic but...

... His eyes had a **_insane_** gaze in them.

* * *

 _Don't worry, Seiichi. I will kill them all. Humans, demons or angels, they all will be destroyed. So, when you'll be reborn, that you will have a whole world just for you._

 ** _For you and me_**

* * *

 _In the end, he_ _lied too._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Because he did care._**


End file.
